Problem
by jvwollert
Summary: Summary: Chase has been hiding something from his family, something big. Something everyone thought Chase wouldn't ever do. See what happens when the Davenport's find out Chase's secret and try to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Problem

 **Hello everyone, i am back again with a new story. I've been wanting to use this one for a while now and i just couldn't wait anymore. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Apologize** **for any grammar or punctuation mistake along with confusion**

Chase's POV:

Hello my name is Chase Davenport but you probably already knew that huh. I'm fifth teen and I have three siblings. My step brother Leo who's younger than me, my older sister Bree who's a year older than me and the oldest out of us all, Adam who's seventeen. You have my father Donald Davenport and my step mom Tasha Davenport. You can guess whose Tasha's kid is. Were the Davenport's. At first you may think were just an ordinary family right. You couldn't be anymore wrong. The truth is Adam, Bree and I are bionic. You're probably not surprised, I'm sure someone would have told you if not well 'surprise'. Only Adam, Bree and I are bionic, no one else. Adam has super strength, Bree has super speed and I have super intelligence. I know what you're probably thinking, must be awesome being bionic. Yes and no. It's awesome because you have these abilities no one else has, knowing everything is a gift but then again it's a curse too knowing everything. I'm the smartest person in the world; I know everything there is to know that we as a race have discovered so far. I get laughed at because I know everything. My siblings Adam and Bree always teased me for being too short or being the youngest but that never got to me. The one thing that did bother was when they made fun of my smarts. You know the old saying "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" it's a lie. They tease me by calling me nerdy or a geek. You must be thinking those words aren't bad but to me they hurt like a knife going through a heart. I had to deal with that for fifth teen years until Leo found us and introduced us to the real world. I thought it was going to be awesome meeting other smart people but it wasn't. The first day I went to school, I showed my smarts and everyone was making fun of me, each comment hurt a lot. Now I'm known as the teacher pet in every class and everyone and I mean everyone in the school makes fun of me. At first I thought it was going to last for the first week but I've been in school for a year and it keeps getting worse. Now I'm going to tell you something that not even my family knows okay. Can you keep a secret, I hope so. Around the sixth month of school I went into deep depression for being made fun of. The kids made fun of me every day of every month and I just felt hurt. Before I go further I need to tell you something… I have a problem. You're probably thinking regular teenage problems with dates or work no. I mean I have a huge problem and you're probably going to be surprised by it.

I was walking home one day, I had to past by this alley everyday on the way home. I was walking home and someone called my name. I looked at the dark alley scared of what was in the darkness, when I saw someone light a match

"Come here" I heard a low voice. I hesitated but followed the small light to a young man who smelled like booze.

"My dad is waiting for me" I said letting him think someone is waiting for me

"I just want to talk" he said lighting another match

"What do you want to talk about" I asked curious

"I've notice in the past when you walked pass this alley you seemed down. Almost like your depressed" How did he know? Has he been stalking me, why would he stalk teenagers? I am getting really uncomfortable around this guy

"You've been stalking me"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, more like watching. Every day I see you pass and you would look I don't know hurt. If I had to put it in a way" how did he know?

"Why do you care?"

"I know what it feels like to be picked on and teased on, being bullied and stuff. I went into a deep depression but I got out of it"

"How" I asked. He grabbed something from his pocket and held it in his hand

"I started to smoke" he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He inhaled slowly then exhaled slowly, releasing the smoke into the air "Want to try?" he asked.

I know what you're probably thinking and no. I did not take the smoke. I left the man to himself and went home. Here is when my 'problem started' if you haven't guessed what it is.

I was walking out of my last class after the bell rang. It was Friday so by the time I got to my locker everyone in the hallway was gone. Even Trent was gone which was good for me. I put my stuff in my locker and went into the boys bathroom. I went into the stall to do my business when I heard footsteps enter the bathroom. I then began to hear two guys talk, Trent's buddies.

"So what time are we supposed to meet Trent at his house" the first guy asked

"He said around 4. So we better hurry" the second guy responded

"Before you go, want to smoke one" the first guy offered

"Sure" I heard light there cigarettes and smelt the bad air

"How much money did Trent get today from his nerds" the second guy asked

"He didn't get much because he didn't get a chance to get that Daven-dork" the first guy said

"Lucky for the dork, he doesn't have any friends and everyone hates him. Money is all he got"

"You feel sorry for him" the first guy asked

"No I'm just saying without money he has nothing" I felt my heart crack a bit. After they were finished smoking they left the bathroom. I came out of the stall and found cigarette ashes all over the counter. I was about to leave when I noticed it, the thing that gave me my problem, the one thing that changed my life, a cigarette.

I looked at it for a minute thinking if I should or not. I picked it up and held it in my hand feeling it. I can't, it would hurt my life and body, but what's the point. Everyone hates me and makes fun of me. Maybe I should do it; maybe I should smoke this cigarette. No I can't its wrong, cigarettes are killing machines. Once you start it's hard to stop and I don't want to go through that. Then again all those people who are trying to stop have friends to help them and I got none. Maybe a cigarette is my friend; at least I know it won't leave me or abandon me. I stuff it in my pocket and head home, trying to get my mind off of things.

I entered the front door and found Adam and Leo playing games and Bree in the kitchen talking to Owen. I walked over to the fridge to grab a water bottle

"Hey Chase" I heard Adam scream

"What" I asked annoyed

"Get me water" he demanded

"Get it yourself" I said

"Just do it"

"Why do I have to get you water" I screamed back

"So you have some kind of meaning in your life"

"You know what" I chucked the water bottle at him. He ducked in time before it hit his face and hit the wall "I'm done" I shouted heading to the lab.

Seconds later I entered the lab and searched in Mr. Davenport's desk drawer. Once I found what I needed i headed back upstairs. I exited the elevator and past my Adam and Leo and went to the front door

"Chase" I turned around to face Adam and Leo

"What Adam" I said

"You crushed my water bottle" I opened the door and slammed it shut on my way out. I headed to Davenport's garage, the one place I can get peace and quiet. I walked in and found it dusty, nothing in here but old inventions and forgotten ideas. I found a chair and desk. I sat in the chair and pulled out the thing I got from Davenport's drawer, a lighter. I placed it on the table along with the cigarette and stared at them both. I had to make a choice. Do I smoke it or do I not. I know the cost but for some reason I don't care. I grab the cigarette and place it in my mouth; I light the lighter and light the end. Once I inhaled I knew it was too late.

I know some of you are surprised by this but it's true. I Chase Davenport am a smoker. Once I had my first smoke I wanted more and I haven't stopped since. I know it's bad for you but I don't care, doubt anyone would care rather I smoke or not. They don't' pay enough attention to realize. I don't do it all the time. I only do it when I feel down.

Here I am in the present sitting on my couch watching TV, having a lighter and a pack of smokes in my pocket when I need one. No one knows I smoke even my family but they don't need to know. I hear the front door open and I see Adam, Bree and Leo walk in. Leo and Bree go to the kitchen and Adam sits next to me

"What are we watching" he asks

"Just a documentary on space" I say

"Why do you have to make everything so boring Chase? You ruin TV by watching documentary shit. Give me the remote and I'll turn it to something everyone loves"

"No I have the remote" I said to him. He pulls the remote out of my grasp and turns it to a movie everyone besides me love. Bree and Leo come and sit next to him pushing me off the couch

"I love this movie" Bree and Leo both said

"I was watching TV" I said

"Who cares Chase" Adam said. I felt hurt the moment he finished that sentence. I wanted to yell at Adam but I knew there was no point. I went to the front and slowly gripped the door handle, time for a smoke.

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the start of this story and please send me some feedback.**

 **Also a warning to some people DON'T SMOKE. It' bad for you and it will make your life horrible. So DON'T DO IT PLEASE. My story isn't meant to encourage you so please DON'T SMOKE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Problem

 **Hello everyone, sorry i haven't updated this story. I've been busy but i am back with a brand new chapter. I'm surprised i got 7 reviews. Thank you all**

 **Apologize** **for any grammar or punctuation mistake along with confusion**

Chase's POV:

 _Hi my name is Chase Davenport. I know you already know that, it's just polite to introduce yourself. It's been a while since we talked. Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately if you haven't noticed. Let's go on with my 'problem' shall we._

It was early in the morning on a Friday. I was in my capsule sleeping. I began to feel the light vibration come from my pocket. I reach down into my pocket and grab hold of m phone. I take my phone out and turn off my alarm. I check the time to see it 5 in the morning. I get out of my capsule and stretch before walking over to my bag. I look back at Adam and Bree seeing there still asleep before reaching in my bag and grabbing an opened pack of smokes along with my lighter. I stuff them in my pocket quickly before making my way to the elevator. While in the elevator I tap my foot rapidly. _I needed this smoke badly. I haven't had one since last night. After what Adam said to me during dinner._

Past:

 _I was sitting at the dinner table next to Leo with Adam sitting across from me. I was eating my dinner in peace, thinking about school._

 _"So how was everyone's day" Mr. Davenport asked_

 _"Owen got me a new necklace for our 6 month anniversary" Bree said_

 _"Well good for you sweetie" Tasha said "Adam how about you" Adam took a minute to think_

 _"It was just a regular day for me"_

 _"Leo" Davenport said_

 _"Janelle and I went to the movies after school"_

 _"Which movie did you watch" Bree asked_

 _"Love at first sight" Leo said_

 _"That's nice" Tasha said. Before I know it all eyes were on me._

 _"What?" I asked_

 _"How was your day" Mr. Davenport said_

 _"Just a regular day, nothing special" I said_

 _"As if" I look and see Adam smirking_

 _"As if what?" Davenport asked Adam_

 _"Chase didn't have a regular day" Adam better not know I smoke? If he did, how did he figure it out?_

 _"Tell us" Tasha asked_

 _"During lunch I saw Chase seek off from the cafeteria into the hallway" oh no, he did see "He met up with Trent"_

 _"Oh no" I heard Leo say. Does he know too?_

 _"What happened when he met up with Trent" Davenport asked concerned_

 _"Trent punched the shit out of him" they all look at me_

 _"Chase honey" Tasha gets up from her seat. She walks over to me and checks my face "His face seems fine"_

 _"Rub his cheek" Adam said. Tasha rubs my right cheek and wipes the makeup off_

 _"Chase" she gasped "Your cheek"_

 _"Told you" Adam said_

 _"Chase why didn't you do something" Mr. Davenport asked_

 _"Because he's too much of a coward to do anything, he has no balls and that's why everyone at school hates him" I felt like crap after Adam was done_

 _"Can I be excused" I asked_

 _"Chase" Davenport says_

 _"Can I please be excused" I asked. I heard a loud sigh from Davenport_

 _"Yes you can" I get out of my chair and head out the door to the garage. I need a smoke_

Present:

 _I felt hurt. Not of what Adam said but what everyone did not say. They all stood in silence acting like what he said was true. Like they all knew the truth. That everyone at school does hate me. That is what hurt me. Anyways, what Adam was talking about was only half true. Before I tell you the full story I'm going to be honest with you. What I'm about to tell you might shock you. Just a heads up_

Past:

 _I was at the table with Adam, Bree and Leo during lunch. I was tapping my foot and biting my index finger. I ran out of smokes last night and I haven't had one all day and it's killing me. I know where I can get some I just need to give my family the slip_

 _"I got to go to the bathroom" I said getting up_

 _"Can't" Leo says "They have the bathrooms close for cleaning. For once" I sit back down and try to think of a way out of here. I look over and see Adam staring at me_

 _"What" I asked. He just shrugs and goes back to eating his disgusting food. I have to get out of here and meet my guy. I look and see a girl struggling with her books. This could be my chance. I get up and rush over to her. By the time I reach her all her books are on the ground._

 _"Dammit" she yells_

 _"Here let me help" I help her pick up her books_

 _"Thanks" she heads to her table. I make my way to the opposite side of the lunchroom so my siblings can't see me leave. Once in the hallway I went to the boy's bathroom to find Trent_

 _"About time Daven-dork" he said_

 _"Sorry. Had to ditch the family"_

 _"You got the money" I pull out a twenty from my pocket "Here" he grabs the money and gives me three packs of smokes "You ready"_

 _"Don't want people to be suspicious" I close my eyes and hear Trent chuckle. Seconds later I felt his fist connect to my cheek. I fall to the ground groaning in pain. I look and see Trent rubbing his knuckle_

 _"Pleasure doing business with you. See you next time" he walks away. I get to my feet and stuff the cigarettes in my pocket._

Present:

 _You're probably surprised but it's true. The person who bullies me every day at school is also my supplier for cigarettes. You must think I'm either desperate or stupid and you're probably right. I have no one else to get these from so Trent was the only person._ The elevator doors open. I walk out and head to the front door. I put on my shoes and head out to the garage. Once in the garage I sit down in my chair and place my pack of cigarettes on the desk along with the lighter. I look around to make sure no one followed me. I take out a cigarette and place it in my mouth. I light it and inhale the smoke. After a couple of seconds I exhale and see the smoke leave my mouth and disappear into the air. _I really needed this._

After I was done I put the pack of cigarettes and lighter in my pocket. I exited the garage and headed back to the house. I entered the house and made my way to the elevator. I took the elevator down to the lab. Once in the lab I went to my backpack and placed my smokes and lighter in the side zipper. I grab some clothes and make my way back upstairs. I exit the elevator and make my way to the stairs. I take the stairs up to the second level and head for the bathroom. I need to take a shower and brush my teeth so no one smells the smoke on me. I enter the bathroom and start the shower. While steam covers the room I strip down naked and close the door. Quietly. I check the shower water to make sure it's the right temperature for me. Once checked I get in and let the water hit my body. Feeling the water relaxers my muscles and clears my mind. I stand in the center of the shower letting the water flow down my body for a couple of minutes. After a while I decide to grab the shampoo and wash my body along with my hair. Once done I exit shower and face the mirror. I wipe the steam from the mirror and see my foggy reflection. I stare at my reflection, examining myself. _I look the same; I sound the same and act the same. But if you were me you could feel it. I feel different. Like I am no one, the one person everyone forgets and doesn't care about. Why do I feel this way? Do you know why I feel this way? You probably don't, but thanks for trying helping. I guess._ I brush my teeth and slide my clothes on. I exit the bathroom and smell the sweet scent of pancakes. _I hope there chocolate chip._ I make my way downstairs to find Tasha in the kitchen. I sit on one of the stools near the counter.

"How long have you been awake" she asked me. I look at the time on my phone and see it a quarter past 6.

"I've been up for a while now" I responded back. She goes back to making the pancakes. "Hey Tasha"

"Yes honey"

"Are you making chocolate chip?"

"I'm making blue berry" _of course she wouldn't make my favorite kind of pancake. Why would she_ "But I know how much you hate blueberry so" she pulls a plate of chocolate pancakes out of the microwave and places them in front of me. "So I made your favorite" _maybe she does care._

"Thank you"

"Your welcome sweetie" I began to eat the pancakes. _It's been a while since I had this feeling, the feeling of joy. But all of that disappeared the moment Adam came up from the lab._ He walks over to me and sits next to me. I ignore him and eat my pancakes in peace

"Morning Tasha" he says

"Morning sweetie, there are some pancakes there. I made extra so enjoy. I have to go into work early so I'll see you guys later tonight" Tasha heads out the door leaving Adam and me alone in the kitchen. He gets up from his seat and grabs a plate from the cabinet. He grabs 6 or 7 pancakes and the syrup bottle. He sits next to me and pours the WHOLE bottle of syrup on his pancakes. _I swear to god that is just disgusting._ I finish my pancakes and throw the plate in the sink.

"Hey Chase" I froze where I was. I slowly turn around and face Adam

"What Adam" I said

"How you feeling"

"Why do you care" I said. He gets up from his stool and walks over to me. He picks me up by my shirt collar and shoves me against the wall "Put me down" I demanded

"Why do you have to be such a dick" he says

"Why do you" I say back

"What did I do" he asked confused

"You told everyone about what Trent does to me"

"Chase I was trying to protect you"

"Not the way you said it. Now put me down"

"What do you mean, the way I said it"

"Because he's too much of a coward to do anything, he has no balls and that's why everyone at school hates him" _I repeated the exact words he said_

"Chase, it was meant to be a joke"

"Well it wasn't. Now let me go" Adam puts me down "Some joke" I head to the elevator and down to the lab. Once in the lab I walk to my bag and unzip the side pocket. I look and see Bree gone. _Better be careful_ "BREE" I shout. After a minute and a quick scan she isn't here. I grab my smoke and lighter and stuff them in my pocket. I head back upstairs to find Adam and Leo at the counter eating. I walk past them and head for the door

"Hey Chase" I turn and face Adam "Can we talk"

"No"

"Please I want to apologize for what I said. Can you forgive me?" _should I forgive him? Forgive him for making me feel like shit again and again. Making me feel like everyone hates me. Not this time_

"No I can't forgive you Adam" I walk out the door and slam it behind me. I make my way to the garage and sit down in my chair. I place the smokes and lighter on the table. _Did I do the right thing? Should I forgive him or should I not? I don't know anymore, it's like he has different personalities. One minute he's a goof and the next he's hurtful. I don't know anymore, all that I know is I'll have to think about it after my smoke._

 **Hoped you enjoyed. Find out what happens next chapter. Review!**

 **Also a warning to some people DON'T SMOKE. It' bad for you and it will make your life horrible. So DON'T DO IT PLEASE. My story isn't meant to encourage you so please DON'T SMOKE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Problem

 **Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy**

 **Apologize** **for any grammar or punctuation mistake along with confusion**

Chase POV:

Hi I'm Chase Davenport and I am a smoker. Let me continue my 'problem'.

It's been a week since I didn't forgive Adam. I haven't talked to him or even bothered to look at him. He agreed to do the same. But that's the lease of my worries right now. I need to watch out for Leo. He's been getting curious onto why I go to the garage. He's tried to follow me one time to the garage but my super hearing caught him. I've lied to him saying I'm doing a secret project or that's my privacy place. It worked at first but he's starting to get curious again. I don't know what else to do; I have no other place to smoke. I just need to be extra careful from this day forth.

Leo's POV:

Hi I'm Leo Davenport but you probably know that somehow. I don't have time to explain my life story. My step brother Chase is hiding something in that garage of his. He spends about five minutes every two hours in that garage. He told me he was doing some project but I don't buy it one bit. Do you know what he does? I bet he didn't tell you. Don't worry about he doesn't tell anyone anything. I need to find out what he does, I tried to follow him secretly but his stupid super hearing caught me. If only he didn't have his bionics. Wait a minute… that gives me an idea.

I head down to the lab and see Davenport working on an invention.

"Hey big D"

"Hey Leo"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what the question is"

"Have you noticed how much time Chase spends in your garage?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Do you know what he does in there?"

"He told me he uses the garage for some peace and quiet"

"Oh"

"Is everything okay" he asked me

"Yeah I was just wondering that's all" I walk over to his desk and slide the drawer open slowly. I look and see big D still working. I slide my hand in and grasp the special remote I used on Chase before during the talent show. I put it in my pocket and shut the drawer. I dash to the elevator quickly before big D can say anything else.

I head upstairs to find Chase sitting at the counter, rubbing both of his temples.

"Chase, you okay" I asked

"I'm fine Leo" I can hear a soft growl come from him.

"Chase"

"I said I was fine Leo. Now please leave me alone" maybe disabling his bionics now would be a bad time.

"I'll just leave you alone" I slowly walk upstairs wondering what's going on with Chase.

Chase's POV:

"Leave me alone"

" **I'm not leaving you alone until you stop** "

"It's my body I can do whatever I want with it"

" **It's our body and I don't like you ruining it. I need it to be perfect for the ladies** "

"I have most control so I decide what to do with it"

" **You want to bet** "

"Don't you even dare think about pocking your head out? Now leave me alone"

" **As long as you are smoking I won't leave you alone. Now you have two decisions here Chase. One you can stop smoking and I'll leave you alone or two you continue to smoke and I take over your body and tell everyone. What's it going to be nerd?"**

"Like you can take control of my body"

I get up from the stool and walk to the couch. My legs freeze along with my arms. Why can't I move them?

" **Now let's see who has control of your body now"**

"Give me back my body Spike"

" **Not until you quit"**

 **"** Let go" I shouted

" **Give me control"**

"That's it" I use all my strength to take control of my body. Once I have full control, I rush towards the elevator before Spike can fight me. I take the elevator down to the lab. Once the doors open I rush into the lab, hoping to deactivate Spike but something stops me. I see Davenport working on an invention. I can't do it in front of him because he'll get curious and Spike might come out and tell him. I have to play this right and hope Spike doesn't come out.

I causal walk into the lab with a fake smile on my face. I walk pass Davenport and go to the cyber desk

"Hey Chase" he says

"Hey Mr. Davenport"

"What you doing" he asked

"Just going to do homework" I walk over to my school bag and pretend to look for something in it

 **"Give me control"** Spike demanded

"Leave me alone" I whispered softly.

While pretending to look for something in my bag, I look around trying to find Davenports chip extractor

 **"I swear Chase, give me control of the body or otherwise I'm going to hurt you"**

"How are you going to do that" I asked. I felt my left arm go numb. Oh no. My left hand grabs my hair and begins to pull. I use my right to try to pull away but Spike has a good grip

 **"Give it"**

"No" I said. He let's go of my hair and begins to slap my face. After a couple of slaps I grab the hand and pin it against the table. I look back and see Davenport still working on his invention.

 **"That's it"** Spike breaks my grip.

Now before I go any further you must know something. What Spike is about to do was very painful, so you might want to skip this part if you want?

Spike breaks my grip and uses my left hand to grab my privates. I tried so hard not to whelp but it is nearly impossible. He squeezes harder and I can feel tears begin to form in my eyes

 **"Are you going to give me control of the body"** Spike demanded

"No" I spit out. His grip tightens more.

"Hey Chase" I heard Davenport.

"Y-yes" I stuttered

"I'll be right back; I have to pick up some stuff. Don't touch the machine"

"Okay" I squeak out

"You okay" he asked

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just go" I heard the footsteps leave and the elevator doors close "Spike let go" I shouted

 **"Not going to happen, princess"**

"That's it" I walk over to the cyber desk and use my free hand to type something up. Spike grips me harder making me squeal in pain

 **"What are you doing?"**

"Turning you off" I press a button on the cyber desk and head for my capsule. I close the door and the capsule began to scan me

 **"You can't do this"**

"I just did Spike" after a couple of seconds I get feeling back in my left hand and let go of my privates. I felt a wave of relief along with some soreness. I exit my capsule and go to the cyber desk and check the scan. I look and see my commando app locked. As long as it's lock Spike won't bother me.

Adam's POV:

Hi I'm Adam Davenport and I'm too lazy to tell you my life story. I'm sure you'll hear it at some point, if not well sorry.

I enter the house after a nice long jog and see Davenport come from the elevator

"Hey Adam, how was your jog" Davenport asked

"Relaxing"

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about something"

"Okay" I go into the kitchen and grab an apple

"I know you and Chase have been fighting but you guys haven't talked in a week"

"What's your point" I asked

"Maybe you should talk to him. You know, try to work things out"

"What if he doesn't want to talk? You can't have a two person conversation with yourself, unless you're crazy"

"Can you please just try?" I rolled my eyes

"Fine I'll try, but if he doesn't want to talk I'm not going to force him too"

"Thanks, now I have to pick up a few things. I'll be right back" I take a bite of my apple and see Davenport leave through the front door. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. Leo comes out of know where and jumps on the couch next to me

"Hey Adam"

"Hey Leo"

"How was your run?"

"It was relaxing" we both heard the elevator door open and see Chase enter the room. There was a straight minute of silence, until Leo broke it

"How you feeling Chase" Leo asked

"I feel fine" Chase heads to the front door

"Where are you going" I asked. Chase turned around to look at me

"Is it any of your business?"

"I was just asking"

"Well next time don't" Chase opens the door and heads out. What does he do in that garage?

Leo's POV:

After about five minutes of watching TV with Adam, Chase enters the house through the front door. He walks into the kitchen and looks through the fridge

"Hey Chase" Adam says

"What now Adam" Chase said annoyed

"Can we talk?"

"Sorry, I don't feel like talking" Chase said grabbing an apple and heading to the stairs. Adam gets up quickly and blocks the stairs "Get out of my way Adam"

"I just want to talk to you"

"Well I don't want to talk to you"

"Please just talk to me"

"Why should we huh, so you can mock me or embarrass me like you always do"

"Chase"

"Let me ask you this Adam. Are you trying g to talk to me because you want to or did Davenport make you?" Adam stood in his place in silence "That's what I thought" Chase shoves Adam out of the way and heads upstairs. Adam looks at me for a second then heads to the lab. I know Chase can be mean but not this mean. Something's going on and it's happening in that garage. I get up and head upstairs as quiet as I can. I approached the first guess room and knock on it "Adam if that's you go away" I hear Chase scream

"Chase, its Leo" I heard the clock click. I open the door slowly and see Chase on the bed, looking up at the ceiling

"Sorry Leo, I thought it was Adam"

"No worry" I enter the room and sit on the bed next to Chase "Hey Chase"

"Yeah Leo"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is everything alright with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like lately you've been spending way to much time in that garage and that you have a short temper now"

"I told you before Leo, I am working on a special project in the garage and I have always had a short temper" he shouted

"I didn't mean to make you upset Chase"

"Well you did, so could you leave so I can cool down" I get up from the bed and head to the door

"Want me to shut the door"

"Yes" Chase turns over to his side facing away from me" perfect. I grab the remote out of my pocket and point it at Chase. I press the button and see Chase jump and rub the back of his neck. Now let's see what's going on in that garage of his.

I rush downstairs and head to the front door. I put on my shoes and open the front but before I could go I was interrupted

"Where you going Leo" I turn around and see Adam with another apple

"I'm just going for a walk" Adam soon noticed the remote in my hand

"Why do you have the remote that deactivates our bionics" he asked. I try to hide but soon see no point

"I used the remote to deactivate Chase's bionics so he can't hear or scan us going into his garage. I need to see what he's doing in there"

"That's Chase's privacy Leo"

"Ever since he started to hang out in that garage he's changed. He has a short temper, he barely talks to us. He's hiding something and it's in that garage"

"How are you going to get in?"

"What do you mean" I ask

"He has a lock on the door, how are you going to get in with the lock"

"I'll sneak in through a window"

"What if the windows lock?"

"I'll find another way"

"I'll break the lock for you"

"Why?" I asked confused

"Like you said, he's hiding something in that garage. Something bad and we need to find out what it is" Adam and I leave the house and head to the garage. I examine the lock and see it needs a retina scan. "Give me the lock" Adam grabs the lock and uses his super strength to shatter it. The door opens and all what we see is complete darkness. I look at Adam and he looks at me "Ready" he asked

"Ready" we both walk into the unknown.

 **Not the most exciting ending but i think its alright. Anyways i hope you guys like this chapter and find out what Leo and Adam find in the next chapter.**

 **Review!**

 **Also a warning to some people DON'T SMOKE. It's bad for you and it will make your life horrible. So DON'T DO IT PLEASE. My story isn't meant to encourage you so please DON'T SMOKE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Problem

 **Hello everyone i hope you are having a fantastic day. I managed to finish this chapter early so i thought to update for you all. I hope you enjoy**

 **Apologies** **for any grammar or punctuation mistake along with confusion**

Adam's POV:

Hi I'm Adam Davenport. I have very little time to explain myself and life story but you probably know that somehow. Right now I'm with my step-brother Leo and were about to enter our father's garage hoping to find some deep and dark secret of our brother Chase. For the last couple of days maybe weeks Chase has been acting different. He's been spending most of his time in the garage and he's been having a short temper lately. Let's hope Leo and I find out what it is and hope it isn't anything bad.

Leo and I enter the garage. We see no light so it's nothing but pitch black.

"Adam, do you know where the light switch is" Leo asked

"No, I've never been in here"

"It has to be in here somewhere" I began to feel on the wall trying to find a switch hoping Leo is doing the same. After about five minutes of searching, the lights came on and blinding us both. After a couple of seconds to recover, my vision came back and I see nothing but dusty old inventions and something under a grey blanket; possible Mr. Davenport's one of a kind car back in the day. I look over and see Leo on the other side of garage. How the hell did he get over? "Alright, let's look for evidence" Leo said looking around. I did the same hoping to find something. I look through some old tool boxes and crates while Leo looked on the shelf's full all dusty scrap

"Find anything yet" I asked

"No" Leo said in disappoint.

After about twenty minutes of searching Leo and I found nothing. I sat down in an old chair next to a desk scratching my head

"Did we seriously just spend twenty minutes looking for nothing?" Leo said

"It does seem that way" I said to him. I took my focused on the desk for minute, noticing something. The desk had no dust on it, it must have been super old so why isn't there any dust. Chase must use the desk for something but what, for his special project he keeps telling people. I examined it closer and found scratch marks, as if it came from something sharp. I count the marks and I must tell you I stopped at fifty because that is way too many numbers. But judging by how many marks I'd say there's over an hundred marks made on this desk. Before I could finishing thinking Leo spoke and interrupted me

"Let's go Adam, before Chase or Davenport catches us" Leo and I exit the garage and shut the door. We head back up to the house "Now act natural" Leo said to me before we entered. Once we entered the house it was all over. Davenport and Chase were standing in front of the couch talking.

"There they are" Chase yelled pointing at us. They both walked up to me and Leo, I could tell Davenport was mad "You see Mr. Davenport; they're the ones who deactivated my bionics"

"You have no proof" Leo defended

"Check his pocket" Chase demanded

"Calm down Chase" Davenport said "Leo empty out your pockets" Leo and I both knew we were toast; he didn't put the remote back. Leo emptied out his left pocket along with his two backs "Now the right" Leo sighed sadly and reached in his right pocket, he brought out the remote and put his head down

"Told you" Chase said. Davenport took the remote from Leo

"Leo, why did you use this on your brother?"

"Because he's keeping secrets" Leo said

"Secrets" Davenport said confused

"Chase has been secret's from all us for the past few weeks" Leo said

"Are you talking about his secret project" Davenport said

"He's not working on a secret project, your garage is empty" Leo said, not knowing what he just said

"How do you know?" Chase asked

"Well… you see… Adam and I… may have… broken inside" Leo said slowly

"You went through your brother's privacy. I raised you better than that" Davenport said

"You didn't raise me at all" Leo said

"You know what I mean" Davenport said rubbing his temple "Okay so for punishment for going through your brother's privacy in the garage both of you are grounded for a week"

"Were not keeping secrets" Leo defended again

"Everyone has secrets Leo even teenagers. Would you like it if Chase went through your room without your permission?"

"What if it's a bad secret?" I said for the first time into this conversation

"Chase is the smartest person in the world and a good kid. He would never have done something stupid that would harm him or others. So enough, two weeks of grounding"

"I thought it was one week?' Leo said

"One week for invading his privacy and another week for turning off his bionics"

"Adam had nothing to do with the bionics" Leo said defending me

"Okay but I'm pretty sure Leo you didn't have the strength to break my retina scan lock" Chase said

"Dang it" Leo shouted

"Two weeks, both of you. Now go to your rooms" Davenport said pointing to the stairs. Leo and I make our way to our rooms upstairs.

Chase's POV:

"Now go to your rooms" Davenport said pointing to the stairs. I watch as my brother and step-brother head upstairs in shame and anger. Once upstairs, Davenport turns around and points the remote at me. I felt a slight tingle in my neck "Did it work?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Your super hearing will take at least an hour to reactivate along with your laser bow. I'll get you a new retina scan lock okay. For right now just lock it up like usual"

"Okay" Mr. Davenport heads to the lab. The moment he steps in the elevator I bolt it to the garage. Once there I see my lock on the ground crushed. I enter the garage and see it how it always was, dusty. I sit in my chair and I can see the places Leo and Adam looked. They would have found my extra lighters and cigarette's. Its good thing I moved them knowing Leo would pull something like this, I'll have to move them back once Leo stops trying to catch me. I take out a cigarette from my pocket along with my lighter; I light the cigarette and inhale the smoke. I hold my breath for a second or two and breathe out slowly. I feel relaxed

Douglas's POV:

I enter through the front door of my brother's house seeing it empty. I make my way to the elevator when Eddy talked

"HI Douglas" he said in that high pitch voice of his

"Go away Eddy"

"I control the whole house; you couldn't get rid of me if you tried"

"One day" I say softly before getting in the elevator. I feel the elevator stop and see the doors open. I enter the lab and see Donald working at the cyber desk

"Hey Donnie"

"Yes Douglas

"I need a favor"

"What now"

"Do you by any chance have a, I don't know, a spare car or vehicle I could use"

"Why do you ask?" Donnie said turning to me

"I'm doing a little experiment"

"You can have my old high school car"

"Wait, you still have that"

"Yeah it stopped working about a year after college; I just kept it around for spare parts. You can use it"

"Where is it?' I asked

"In the garage"

"Excellent"

"Getting it out of the garage is your problem though" he said to me

"Trust me I have my ways" I leave for the elevator. Once upstairs I rush pass the kitchen and living room straight to the front door. I open the front door and make my way to the garage. On the way there I see Tasha and Bree pull up

"Hey Douglas" Bree shouted

"Not now, busy" I shout

"Busy with what?' Tasha asked

"Blowing stuff up" I yell before losing sight of them. I reach the garage and see the door wide open. "What the" I slowly creep to the door being as silent as I can. Once at the door, I poke my head and I'm hit with a bad smell. At first I thought it was like a skunk but then I realized what that smell was. I look over and see a desk and chair with someone sitting in the chair. I see them place a cigarette in their mouth and light it. Whose smoking

I rush inside the garage and take the person by surprise. I stood frozen in my spot, shocked by who the smoker. Right in front of me, sitting in a chair with a pack of smokes a lighter on the desk and a cigarette in his mouth is my youngest son. Chase.

 **There we go another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it and see what Douglas does in the next chapter. Review!?**

 **Also a warning to some people DON'T SMOKE. It's bad for you and it will make your life horrible. So DON'T DO IT PLEASE. My story isn't meant to encourage you so please DON'T SMOKE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Problem

 **Happy late Valentines Day people. I hope you all had a wonderful day single or not. Update for you all, here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Apologies** **for any grammar or punctuation mistake along with confusion**

Chase's POV:

Hi I'm Chase Davenport and I am a smoker. As you may have known for the past couple of days my brother's Adam and Leo have been trying to find out that I smoke. They searched my garage and found nothing which was good for the mean time. After they got in trouble with our father, I decided to head back to the garage for a smoke and relieve my stress. What I didn't know was that my uncle had the idea to visit the garage at the same time I was smoking. This brings us to where we are now. I was just caught smoking a cigarette

No POV:

Douglas rushed into the garage to confront the intruder. Only to find his youngest son smoking a cigarette

"Chase" Douglas said softly, surprised by the situation. Chase immediately throws the cigarette to the ground and stomps it out. He then grabs his pack of smokes and lighter and digs them into his pockets as quick as could hoping Douglas didn't see.

"Douglas" Chase stuttered

"Chase, what are you doing" Douglas said with tension in his voice

"I was doing nothing" Chase said trying to act like nothing happened. Douglas walked towards Chase and reached for his pocket, but Chase defended himself by pushing Douglas away "Don't touch me" Chase said

"Chase, empty your pockets now" Douglas demanded

"Why should I" Chase said playing dumb

"Empty your pockets, NOW" Douglas yelled. Chase stood there in silence looking at his feet, while tapping his left foot. Chase looked up at Douglas and saw the furious in his eyes, he continued to ignore Douglas's orders and remained silent and still "Chase" Douglas said again. Chase tried his best to distract himself with objects in the garage but it was no use. He looked at Douglas again who was crossing his arms and waiting for his response "Are you going to answer me or just stand there" Douglas said, Chase tried not to give in but knew it was over. The long secret he wanted to keep away from his family is about to be told to the whole world. "Pocket, now" Douglas said for the last time. Chase looked at Douglas then to his feet hoping this was just some horrible nightmare. Chase found no use to hide it anymore now, his secret was out, time to face the music. Chase slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed hold of his lighter and pack of smokes. He pulled them out slowly trying to stall for time. Once they were out he placed them on the wooden desk and looked at his feet, ready for Douglas to yell. Douglas went over and picked up the pack of smokes and examined the package. He looked over at Chase who was dead silence. He threw the pack back on the desk, disappointed in Chase "What is this Chase" Douglas asked "Why do you have smokes and a lighter" Douglas asked. Chase remained silent, avoiding the question "Chase you have ten seconds to answer me. Why do you have this stuff" Douglas said. Chase tried his best to calculate his way out of this mess and found there was only one way, to face the truth "Last chance buddy. Answer the question" Chase lifted his head to look at Douglas eye to eye "Anytime now"

"We'll it's kind of obvious. I have this stuff because I smoke"

"Don't be a smart ass. Why do you have this stuff? You know how bad this is for you"

"I have it because I want it" Chase responded back with attitude

"Don't talk to me with that tone"

"Why not, you all talk to me in this tone. Adam, Bree, and Leo sometimes Davenport and they don't get in trouble. What's so different about me?"

"Enough Chase" Douglas said

"So what you backing down now that you're losing a fight. Now you know how I feel pretty much everyday"

"That's enough Chase"

"You started a fight and now you can't finish it Douglas"

"That's enough" Douglas goes and hits Chase to the ground. Chase fell to the ground, holding his now bruised cheek. Douglas finally realizing what he has done backed away to the desk "Chase" Douglas stuttered "I'm sorry" Chase got to his feet rubbing his cheek

"You want to know why I have this stuff Douglas, I'll tell you why. Every day for the pass year I have been nothing but a laughing stock okay. I get laughed at school, home and even sometimes on the way home from school. I have no friends and my siblings don't want me around. So you know why I have these, you want to know why I smoke, because I know for sure that cigarettes won't leave me okay. They won't make fun of me and they will always be there for me. You guys are the ones who drove me into this and now it's too late to say sorry, I got the proof right here" Chase pointed to his bruised cheek "So go ahead and tell the other's Douglas I don't give a crap. They'll want to help me but you know what I don't need help. I've learned to be on my own and do things myself. I don't need anyone" Chase went over and grabbed his smokes and lighter and shoved them in his pocket. He gave Douglas one more glance before leaving the garage.

Davenport exited the elevator making his way to the kitchen for a drink. He heard the front door open. He turned around to see his youngest son Chase enter the house holding his cheek

"Chase, you okay" Chase completely ignored Davenport and went to the elevator. Davenport was about to chase after him until he heard the front door open again. He looked and saw it was his bother Douglas "Hey Douglas, is Chase okay"

"We need to talk Donnie"

 **I know this one was short. I'm sorry but I have been putting most of my time in a new story I'm working. Anyways, I hope you all liked it and see what happens next chapter. Review!?**

 **Also a warning to some people DON'T SMOKE. It's bad for you and it will make your life horrible. So DON'T DO IT PLEASE. My story isn't meant to encourage you so please DON'T SMOKE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Problem**

 **Jvwollert is back with a brand new chapter. I would like to say, thank you for all the reviews, there one of many reasons why I love to type these out and share them with the world. Anyways, onto the story. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. My new story is out "Elite Love" you guys can go check that out if you want.**

 **Apologies** **for any grammar, punctuation, and/or confusion**

Chase entered the lab, still holding his bruised cheek. He passed by the capsules and entered the next room. He entered a bathroom and turned on the light. He checked himself in the mirror. He saw his cheek purple with a hint of black. He stared at it for a minute, examining it. He chuckled at it and washed his hands. He pulled his box of smokes out from his pocket, along with his lighter. He put a cig in his mouth and lit it. He inhaled the tainted air and held his breath for a second or two. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, the tainted air leaving his body. He opened his eyes and found Davenport standing a few inches behind him from the mirror.

"Put, it, away, now" Davenport demanded

"No," Chase said, taking in another puff. Davenport slapped it out of his hand, the cigarette landing in the sink. Chase turned and faced Davenport, frustrated

"What is wrong with you," Davenport asked

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you? I was using that" Chase said

"That's the problem, why are you using it?" Chase smiled at his father

"Why are you asking me, didn't Douglas tell you everything?"

"He did, I just didn't want to believe it. I thought he made up a lie to cover your bruised cheek, but it looks like I was wrong"

"So, dad, what are you going to do now," Chase asked

"You're grounded, and I forbid you to use that stuff" Davenport reached for the pack of smokes but Chase was too fast. He grabbed them quickly and shoved them down his pocket

"Don't touch my stuff?" Chase said loudly

"I am your father and you live in my house. I can touch whatever I want. Now give me the smokes" Davenport reached for the smokes but Chase blocked his hand. "I'm not going to fight with you, Chase. Give them to me" Davenport yelled. He reached for the smokes again before feeling something collide with his cheek. Davenport fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. He held his cheek and looked at the tile floor. He found it stained with blood. He covered his nose and felt the warm liquid sink into his hand. He looked up and found Chase gone. He got to his feet and held his nose over the sink, letting the blood drip down the drain. He turned on the water and washed the best he could. He grabbed a towel and held it on his nose and applied pressure. He soon heard footsteps and saw Bree entered the bathroom

"Mr. Davenport, what happened," She asked, checking his nose

"Chase hit me," he said. Bree was stunned by the answer; no way would Chase hurt Davenport

"Why would Chase hit you?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to find him. Do you know where he is?"

"I saw him head upstairs, he looked like he was in a rush to leave, he didn't even say hi to me"

"Go stop him, he can't leave this house" Davenport ordered

"Okay," Bree said. She exited the bathroom and super sped towards the elevator.

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened she heard yelling from the other room. She rushed out into the living room and found Douglas and Chase yelling at each other

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" Chase demanded

"You're not going anywhere. You're in big trouble" Douglas shouted back. Chase tried to force Douglas out of the way but Douglas was too strong. He pushed Chase back against the couch "NOW SIT DOWN" Douglas commanded

"I don't have to anything you say. I don't have to anything for anyone" Chase shot back. Adam and Leo rushed down the stairs, finally noticing the fight

"What's going on," Leo asked. Chase turned to the two, frustrated, knowing it's their fault

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT" Chase yelled "IF YOU TWO WOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME ALONE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED"

"THAT'S ENOUGH CHASE" Douglas yelled "NOW SIT DOWN" Chase looked at Douglas then back to Adam and Leo. His hands were in fist form and his face was redder than a tomato or cherry. He rushed towards Leo and Adam. Douglas quickly grabbed Chase by the waist and threw him onto the couch.

"What's going on," Adam asked

"Adam, hold him down," Douglas asked. Adam stood where he was, still frozen by his brothers sudden burst of outrage "NOW ADAM" Douglas shouted, scaring him. Adam approached Douglas and found him pinning Chase. He grabbed Chase by the wrist and held him on the couch. Chase struggled but soon found it useless.

"Now, will you tell me what's going on," Adam asked

"Yeah Douglas, why are you and Chase fighting," Bree asked. Douglas dug into Chase's pants pocket and grabbed the pack of smokes

"Those are mine" Chase shouted

"What are those" Leo asked. Douglas showed them the pack of smokes and lighter.

"This is why your brother has been acting weird. He's a smoker and he's addicted" The teens looked at each other. All shocked by the sudden news and not knowing how to take it. Adam looked at Chase and found him staring at the ground. Avoiding eye contact with everyone

"Chase," Adam said "Why would you do this," he asked. Chase stayed silent, ignoring his family

"Don't bother Adam, he won't talk now"

"So, is this why you hit Mr. Davenport," Bree asked

"He hit Donnie" Douglas looked at Chase

"Chase," Adam said "Chase, answer me" Chase continued to look away "Chase, you better answer me before I toss you around the room" Chase looked at, Adam

"What do you want" Chase responded

"Why would you do this?" Adam asked. Chase put a smile on his face and chuckled lightly

"You really are the dumbness one here. You forced me to do this. With all your teasing and telling me I'm weak and pathetic. I needed something the numb the pain so I began to smoke"

"Chase," Adam said "I'm sorry"

"Oh, don't apologize, that's so cliché. _Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, will you forgive me"_ Chase mocked "Find someone else to cry over okay"

"Enough Chase," Douglas said

"Look at that Douglas, stopping a conversation again, because you're losing. Just like you. The moment I begin to win you guy's bail, so you can't face defeat"

"Chase, enough" Bree shouted

"Oh, Bree, your part of the reason why I started smoking, you keep telling me I'll never get a girlfriend and that I don't have any friends. Well guess what, I do have friends, friends who give me what I want and when I want it"

"Those aren't your friends, there just selling you the stuff for money," Leo said. Chase turned towards Leo and smiled at him

"Leo, I'm going to be completely honest with you. When I first met you, you annoyed the hell out of me. Out of all people who could show be the world and they gave me you. Your part of this too, because, you told me what smokers were"

"I told you as a warning, not as encouragement"

"We'll too late for that. I've started and I will not stop"

"Yes, you will. I'm throwing these away"

"Go ahead, I'll just get more. I have those friends" Chase looks at Bree "They'll give me what I want, as long as they get what they want. You can't stop me no matter what you do"

"Well see about that" Douglas dug into Chase's other pocket and grabbed his wallet and phone.

"Don't touch those" Chase shouted. Douglas opened Chase's wallet and grabbed all the money out.

"You can't get what you want without cash"

"Put that back" Chase demanded. Douglas turned on Chase's phone and found a lock pin "You'll never get my password" Chase smirked

"I was able to create three bionic superhumans, able to change the world. I'm sure I can pass a measly little pin lock" Douglas said making his way towards the kitchen counter.

Davenport exited from the elevator, with bandages covering his nose

"Big D," Leo said 'you okay"

'Yeah, guys, I'm fine. Just a broken nose, no big deal"

"He hit you hard for a little guy," Douglas said

"Those are the comments that give me the urge to smoke. Just keep it coming, you're just making the situation worse" Chase said

"Shut up, Chase," Adam said

"Oh, Adam, look at you. Finally being the big brother you're supposed to be. Well, it's too late for that, 18 years too late" Adam began to squeeze Chase's wrist, ready to break them "Go ahead Adam, hurt me, prove my point that I get treated like nothing. I dare you" Adam squeezed harder, on the verge of snapping

"Adam, calm down" Adam looked up at Douglas "He's just making you mad; he's not well right now"

"Good idea Douglas, tell him I'm sick. I'm sure he won't comprehend the whole being addicted to smokes thing" Adam lifted Chase up into the air and slammed him back on the couch "Oh wow, so scary" Chase said

"Enough, Chase" Davenport shouted. Chase and Adam stared at each other, silence filling the room

"I'm not scared of you anymore Adam. You brought me to this and now you'll feel the consequences. So watch your back, big bro" Chase said. Adam quickly took his right hand and punched Chase in the face, knocking him out. Chase laid there like a corpse, no movement. Adam got to his feet and rubbed his hand. Douglas and Davenport checked Chase and saw the redness of his wrist. They soon noticed a second bruise forming on Chase's forehead.

"Let's get him upstairs" Douglas suggested. Davenport and Douglas picked up Chase and took him upstairs. Bree and Leo made there towards Adam, worried about him

"You okay," Bree asked. She checked his knuckle and found it bruised a little

"He needed to shut up. I didn't want to hit him but I know I needed to"

"I can't believe Chase actually said all those things and punched Davenport"

"Trust me Leo that is not Chase. The addiction is getting to him and it's only going to get worse" Bree said

 **There you guys have it, another chapter down. I hope you guys enjoyed it and see what happens next chapter. Review!?**

 **Also a warning to some people DON'T SMOKE. It's bad for you and it will make your life horrible. So DON'T DO IT PLEASE. My story isn't meant to encourage you so please DON'T SMOKE.**


End file.
